


I'm not Her

by Born2Ship



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Sad Lance (Voltron), Song Inspired, Teasing Pidge, Voltron Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Born2Ship/pseuds/Born2Ship
Summary: Lance is feeling insecure again and sings a song.





	I'm not Her

**Author's Note:**

> Made this in like an hour at night

Lying in bed Lance stares at the ceiling. ‘Maybe I’m really not good enough for anyone. Definitely not for Keith.’ He’s been having these thoughts all day ever since he saw Allura grab Keith’s attention whenever she could. ‘Allura must like Keith, or absolutly hates me. Pidge usually let's me come and play with something. Shiro likes to check up on everyone, normal leader dad stuff. Hunk only let's Keith in the kitchen if I’m there. Coran showed us secret passages to each other’s room, so why?’

Turning on his side he sees the headphones Pidge lent him. Picking them up, he just looks at them. After a moment he puts them on and flips through his songs. Finding the right one he hits play.

He sings along with the lyrics, “She’s got blue eyes, long legs, pretty rosey cheeks.

And I’ve got fair skin, brown hair, not what you wanted.

Baby, I’m sorry. I’m not exactly what you had in mind, but please don’t leave. If you stay I promise to change your mind.” Unknown to the Cuban, the arms of Voltron hear him.

“And is it too much to ask, to just be wanted? To feel the love I feel for you returned?

And is it so wrong to feel that you could love me? I guess the problem is that I’m not her!” The two right outside his door look at each other worried.

“She’s got a big smile, soft hands, perfect little dimples. I’ve got torn jeans, chipped nails, everything is simple.

Baby, I’m sorry. I’m not exactly what you had in mind, but please don’t leave. If you stay I promise to change your mind.” They start mouthing people they know that could cause this.

“And is it too much to ask, to just be wanted? To feel the love I feel for you returned?

And is it so wrong to feel that you could love me? I guess the problem is that I’m not her! I’m not her! I’m not her!

She’s got blue eyes, long legs, pretty rosey cheeks.

And I’ve got fair skin, brown hair, not what you wanted anymore.” He finishes, Both Keith and Pidge come to the same conclusion. Knocking on the door, they wait a moment before Lance is standing in front of them.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” He asks a smile on his face. The blue paladin is tackled by the other two. “Woah! Where did this come from?”

“You’re always wanted! Never think otherwise ever.” Keith gently scolds.

Pidge follows with, “You’re like another brother! I don’t want to lose anymore family.”

“Guys...” Lance whispers, tears forming.

“We all love you. Pidge and Hunk as a brother, Shiro as a brother/son thing, he’s still confused on that. Coran as a son/nephew, and I just love you, ice cream.” Keith rants.

“Ice cream?” Pidge scoffs.

“Yup, I’m Ice cream and he’s Hot fudge.” Lance offhandedly answers.

“Do you call the bed a bowl too?” She teases, before rushing out of reach.

“PIDGE!” The boys yell scrambling to their feet, chasing her down.


End file.
